<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Naming Day, Rey! by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123263">Happy Naming Day, Rey!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Female Friendship, Gen, Makeover, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey Needs A Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The women of the Resistance team up to give Rey a good twentieth Naming Day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey &amp; Kaydel Ko Connix &amp; Jessika Pava &amp; Rose Tico &amp; Leia Organa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ladies Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Naming Day, Rey!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Another year older: Birthdays</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey had to give Rose some credit when she casually talked about never having a Naming Day party on Jakku (they were talking about plans for Rey’s twentieth); she actually did look astounded. <br/><br/>“You mean,” she said, “You never <em>had </em>a Naming Day? Not since you were abandoned there?”<br/><br/>“Well, I wasn’t abandoned — ”<br/><br/>“Rey, this is simply unacceptable,” Rose declared. “I’m going to make you a good Naming Day if it’s the last thing I do.”<br/><br/>Rey couldn’t help but be struck by the fact that no one had done that for her. Not since she was five, at least. Not since she had been left there. <br/><br/>***<br/><br/>Rey was already working on trying to repair her lightsaber (for the who-knew-what time) and sketching out potential designs for her new one (maybe a double-bladed type, like her staff) when there was a knock on the door of her room. “Come in!” she said. <br/><br/>It was Jessika Pava who practically bounded in, all smiles. <br/><br/>“Hey, Jess,” Rey said. “What do you need?”<br/><br/>“Rose hired me,” Jess said. “Just to get you all nice for your party.”<br/><br/>Rey smiled faintly. “She’s really going all out, isn’t she?”<br/><br/>"Well, of course!” Jess said. “That’s our Rose. I...might have taken some ideas from the General on how to make you look nice...”<br/><br/>“Where is Rose?”<br/><br/>“That would be telling,” Jess said, winking. <br/><br/>Rey sighed good-naturedly. “All right, keep your secrets."<br/><br/>***<br/><br/>“I swear, Rey, your hair’s gorgeous!” Kaydel said. “I don’t know why you kept it up in these buns...”<br/><br/>Rey supposed she didn’t mind the attention, now that she thought about it. It wasn’t often you took a break from fighting a war just to look nice. She thought she could remember her mother tying her hair in buns, good-naturedly tsking about how impossible her “pretty hair” was. <br/><br/>(Now that Rey thought about it, it didn’t make sense that her parents would sell her for drinking credits. There had to be at least something wrong with it)<br/><br/>“You remind me of my mum,” Rey said. <br/><br/>“What was she like?” Jess said even as she combed out another part of Rey’s hair. <br/><br/>Rey paused. “She was...kind,” she said. She might as well see the good right there, in her mother. “Very pretty. She had...I think it was blonde hair? No idea why I don’t have her hair.”<br/><br/>“It suits you,” Kaydel said. “I think you really underestimate how beautiful you are, Rey.”<br/><br/>Rey snorted good-naturedly. “You’re too sweet.” She hadn’t even thought of herself as much of a pretty girl. Too skinny, her hair done back in a style that was almost precisely like she had as a child. She was average, at least. <br/><br/>“No, really, you are gorgeous. I think some of the people on Base are falling in love with you." Kaydel dabbed a hint of blush on Rey’s cheeks, added lipstick to Rey’s mouth and mascara to her eyes. “And while we’re at it, we need to find you a pretty dress, even if we have to fight off First Order troops to get you one...”<br/><br/>Rey laughed. "That would be something to add to the mission report..."<br/><br/>***<br/><br/>Fortunately, they didn’t have to. It was Leia who gave Rey a dress. It was odd, not having arm wrappings on her, not wearing her traditional, almost Jedi robe-like clothes, but Rey couldn’t help but be blown away just seeing the results. <br/><br/>“You...” She swallowed. “It’s beautiful...”<br/><br/>Leia smiled faintly. “You really do look like a princess, Rey.”<br/><br/>“I...” Fortunately, Rey could suppress her tears. Wouldn’t do to mess up Kaydel and Jess’ hard work. “Thank you,” she finally said. “Thank you.”<br/><br/>Kaydel grinned. “Just wait until you see the party.”<br/><br/>And Rose had definitely put hard work into it, Rey could see. Streamers and more — Rey grinned even as she took it in. It dawned on her that it was her first Naming Day celebration in fifteen years. <br/><br/>She was blessed by Ri’ia and the Force, she decided, long after the Naming Day song was sung. She was blessed, just to have people who cared about her this much. <br/><br/>The biggest family in the galaxy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>